The amount of data transferred between electronic devices has grown tremendously the last several years. Large amounts of audio, streaming video, text, and other types of data content are now regularly transferred among desktop and portable computers, media devices, handheld media devices, displays, storage devices, and other types of electronic devices.
Power and data may be provided from one electronic device to another over cables that may include one or more wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or other conductors. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring electronic devices. Contacts in or on a connector insert may form electrical connections with corresponding contacts in a connector receptacle. Other devices may have contacts at a surface of a device. Pathways for power and data may be formed when devices are attached together or positioned next to each other and corresponding contacts are electrically connected to each other.
Once these pathways are formed, the connected devices may share power, data, or both. Accordingly, it may be desirable for a device to be able to detect when such a connection has been made.
These various contacts in connector inserts, in connector receptacles, or on a surface of a device, may be exposed to the local environment. These contacts may encounter liquid, moisture, or other damaging contaminants. For example, liquids may be spilled on these contacts or a device may be set down such that its contacts land in a puddle of liquid. Users may swim or exercise while wearing or holding an electric device. These activities may put contacts for the electronic devices in a position to encounter various contaminants.
These liquids or other contaminants may corrode and damage the contacts. This corrosion may be greatly exacerbated by the presence of an electric field, such as when a voltage is applied to a contact. Accordingly, it may be desirable for a device to be able to detect the presence of a contaminant at a contact so that the possible damage may be mitigated.
Thus, what is needed are methods, structures, and apparatus that are able to detect the presence of a connection to a contact of an electronic device and are also able to detect the presence of contamination at the contact.